Return of the Nanochips
Ben and Co. try to stop the Nanochips again. The Nanochips have formed a mysterious plan with an unknown leader.. Plot Paradox suddenly appeared on Galvan Prime in a flash of lightning. (Azmuth): That's new. (Paradox): I modified the Entropy Pump to teleport me here, now that I've lost my powers. (Azmuth): You what? (Paradox): When I was captured, my powers were neutralised. I need your help. (Azmuth): Hmm... I'll look into it. Right now I can't do much. I'll teleport you back. He did. After that, Ben came in as Pelicarve, with Gwen and Kevin riding on him, and then detransformed. (Ben): Why do I always feel like a girl when using Pelicarve? (Kevin): Dunno, Tennyson. Maybe you're just getting girly. (Ben): Am not! (Azmuth): Quiet! Now, what do you want? (Ben): We've seen the Nanochips again. We think they may be forming another plan. (Azmuth): Strange. I'll look into it. (Gwen): Do you say that to everyone? (Azmuth): No! A hologram message from Paradox came up on Gwen's Plumbers' badge. (Paradox): Yes he does. The message ended. (Azmuth): Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do much. You'll have to leave. (Ben): Aww! Azmuth teleported them all away. After that, Myaxx walked in. (Azmuth): What is it, Myaxx? (Myaxx): Should we tell them? (Azmuth): No, not now. They're not ready, not until they prove they are. Back on earth, Ben teleported into Mr. Smoothy. (Someone there): *gasp!* It's Ben 10! Other people cheered, and some started taking pictures. (Ben): Uh, not now! Suddenly, a large, spiked metal ball crashed through the ceiling. This made everyone panic and run out. It was followed by two smaller ones. These were the Nanochips, formed into balls. (Ben): Ugh! Not the Nanochips again! The two smaller ones broke apart into the individual chips. (Ben): Oooookay. (Transform into Blocked) (Ben's thoughts): Blocked! Oh, man! This guy can't talk! He used his flat surfaces to smash some chips on the ground, but there were too many. (Ben's thoughts): There's too many! He brought the desk and other cube-shaped things up into the air and smashed them against the ball. (Ben's thoughts): That didn't work. (Transform) (Ben): Punisher! At least this guy can talk! He started punching the ball. He knocked some chips off, then picked it up with a spike and threw it out a window. The ball, though, just rolled back in and knocked Ben into another wall! (Ben): How do you stop these guys? I've gotta have a machine alien in here somewhere! (Accidental transformation) Cool! Maybe I'll call this guy... um... Techno-Halloween Man! Never mind. He picked up a chip that was flying around and sent signals into it. This made green, visible signal waves come from it and deactivate all the chips, making the ball fall apart and the chips fall to the ground. (Ben): Cool! (Detransform) (Kevin): Hey! I smashed a couple of 'em. Don't I get any credit? They all left. A cashier, who was hiding behind a door, came out. (Cashier): Hey! (Ben): Uh, oh! The next day, more Nanochips swarmed on Ben and Co. in Ben's car. (Ben): What is up with these things? (Kevin): Dunno. (Ben, transforming): Het! He shot lava at the chips. Some fell to the ground, but the rest formed into three huge balls. They ran over Ben's car (with everyone out) and went after Ben and Co. (Ben, shooting lava): These things are invulnerable in ball form! Time to take this one step further! (Transform) Ultimate Het! Ben put his arms out, pointing at the ground. Suddenly, a ton of magma came out from underground. Ben controlled it, making it all pile on top of the balls. (Ben): I like these new guys! (Detransform) Okay, who's paying for car repairs? Gwen and Kevin looked angrily at Ben. Now, we see a large, unknown place on Primus that looks like it's in a cave. A large, green glowing tube is coming out of a large machine there. Nanochips are flying everywhere. A shadowy person comes out of a door, and walks right toward the camera. When he covers the entire view, it's... THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Paparo/Nanochips Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise